


Lollipop

by thekeyholder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: Jim needs help with a case, so he visits Oswald. A pineapple-flavoured surprise awaits him there.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my Google docs this weekend, trying to see how many WIPs I have (god damn it, Google, just let me have goddamn folders) when I found this. I realised this story has only been posted on tumblr before. Originally written sometime June 2017.

Jim was not exactly happy that he had to go to Cobblepot yet again, but he didn’t know how to solve his current case. He hoped this wasn’t becoming a habit, though. He looked around warily as he entered the club.

It was early in the afternoon, so Jim was not surprised to find the owner sat at the bar, writing in some ledgers. However, as he got closer, Jim noticed that there was something in Cobblepot’s mouth. Just then, the criminal looked up and his eyes went wide, making a popping sound as he took out the lollipop from his mouth to smile at his guest.

“Detective Gordon. What a lovely surprise! How may I help you?”

Jim explained the case briefly, all the while staring at the way Oswald’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked on the lollipop. He was never aware Oswald had such sharp cheekbones. Or pretty eyes. Jim needed to focus.

“So, will you help me?” he asked bluntly.

Oswald hummed, pretending to think for a moment. He leaned forward on the counter, rubbing the lollipop against his lower lip. “What do I get in exchange?”

Jim felt his knees go weak at the sight of Oswald’s glossy lips. He quickly looked at Oswald’s face; the gangster’s wide eyes seemed to indicate that he had noticed where Jim’s gaze had wandered. The detective leaned in slowly, deliberately, giving Oswald time if he wanted to back out, but the gangster waited with bated breath.

Jim held Oswald’s chin gently between his thumb and index finger, licking Oswald’s lip. Hm,  _ pineapple _ , Jim thought vaguely, then sucked in Oswald’s lip between his, the flavour getting stronger on his tongue. Oswald moaned and turned his head as Jim’s tongue entered his mouth, eager to taste Oswald under the candy’s sweetness.

The detective wasn’t sure if a kiss had ever left him this dazed. He exhaled against Oswald’s lips, both of them breathing hard.

“This was just the advance payment,” Jim whispered, kissing Oswald’s chin. “If you help me solve the case, you’ll get the rest.”

Oswald was glad he was behind the counter in that moment, so he could preserve some of his dignity. “I’ll do my best.”

Jim stared at him for a moment, then took Oswald’s lollipop from his hand and popped it into his mouth.

“Goodbye, Cobblepot.”

Oswald watched Jim leave with his mouth hanging open, then scrambled to make some calls. He would solve this case in no time.


End file.
